Curse of Alice Academy
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: A Halloween Fic, Read if you want.


Yo! It's me. I made a Halloween fic because I was bored, and becuase Halloween is coming. It's kinda like the movie - Zoey 101 - Curse of P.C.A. if you have watched that movie, look for the things that are the same. Alright.

Koko: 'I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did Koko would be mine, and Mikan would be a evil goth!' Tehe, Reaper has a weird mind.

Me: KOKO!

* * *

The wind blew. A girl wearing a cloak sat on the metal gates of a grave yard. Her hood from the cloak was down, showing brunette hair flowing gentally with the wind. Her hair was down flying freely. Her eyes were chocolate colored orbs. In her hand was was holding a blakc rose. Standing on the ground next to her was a girl with a black cloak on with her hood up. But though her hod you could see raven black locks, with emotionless violet eyes. She was also holding a black rose. They stared into the moonlight and the clouds covered the glowing orb. As the moon disappeared into the dark clouds, so did the girls.

Mikan was running through the Northern Forest with her friends behind her. "Are you sure? I think we pasted this place before." Yu asked. It was 10 o'clock as night, and the gang was lost. "Mikan you baka. I knew I should have been the leader." Nastume said with a glare. Yes, Mikan, Yu, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Koko, and Yoichi were lost together at night, on the night before Halloween.

"Baka." Hotaru said shooting Mikan with her baka gun. Mikan flew into a tree, and fell on her ankel. "OW! Hotaru, I fell on my ankel. I can't move it!" Mikan cried. Suddenly all the boys asked to carry her, and all getting flaming glares from the fire-caster. Mikan sweat dropped and asked Ruka if he could, since the rest backed out becuase of Natsume. Ruka blushed, and nodded. But Natsume grabbed Mikan before Ruka could and carried her bridel-style. "N-Natsume!" Mikan said as she pushed him off of her. She fell, he fell. Everone laughed. Ruka helded Mikan up, and she leaned on him as she limped the rest of the way. How this turned out? Well is started 1 day's ago...

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan said trying to hug her. But as usual Mikan was shoot wiht the baka gun. Yu helped her up, and she greeted him. Then the 'gods' walked in. "Good Morning Ruka-Pyon! Natsume-kun!" Mikan said with a smile. And "M-morning S-sakura-san." The blushing Ruka stammered. And "What ever." Then she would sit down and smile like an idiot, while her fan club boys and smoe girls would take pictures of her secretly. Hotaru one of them, but only for the money.

"Good morning class!" Narumi danced in, wearing a weird outfit. "Since Halloween is in 2 days, I think we should have a camping trip with lots of games!" Narumi said like a gossiping girl. The class sweat droped, well all except for Mikan. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA NARUMI!" Mikan said as she jumped up and down wiht Narumi. "Thank you Mikan. Then it's agreed on. We're going to do it after class! Free day for the rest of the day! GO PACK!" He said running out the room.

Everyone talked not listening to Narumi, Mikan was thinking of ways to have fun. "Have you heard the story?" Anna ask Mikan. "What story?" Mikan asked.

"Well there is a story about the Northern Forest. It was said, that Narumi had the same trip on the same day as today." Anna started. "And so, when the class went on a trip, Narumi had a hide-and-go-scare- contest." Nonoko finished. "But as some students went into the forest, some of them didn't return." Anna stated. "A student got lost and died, from tripping off a hill, since it was dark and he couldn't see. They never found him. They say that is spirit haunts the forest waiting for a student to share his fate." Nonoko said in a scary voice. KYA!" Mikan said falling off her seat. "So, we're going to see if that is true Mikan. You're helping us. Since you have the Nullification alice, if someone trys to hurt us with Alice, you'll save us!"

Hotaru who was 'over hearing' this came up. "I'm coming." She stated. They nodded. "I'm not!" Mikan said shaking. Ruka and Natsume, sitting next to her heard what tey were saynig also. "Shut up Polka-dots. It's just a myth. I'm going to go. Ruka is to." Natsume said without thinking. "Natsume that's prefect! We could use you're alice of fire anyways! And if w get lost, Ruka could talk to the bats to help us!" Anna said smiling. Ruka patted Mikan's shoulder blushing. "Ruka-pyon!" She cried. "You'll be there for me right?!" She asked. The room got hot as Ruka blushed beet red. "Y-yeah. N-Natsume will to." He said moving away from her.

Yu and Koko walked up. "We'll come." They smiled. They all cheered. Sumire also joined. As they were about to leave a ghost rapped around Mikan. "AHHHHH!" She screamed. Yoichi was in front of them. "If Mama is going somewhere I'm going." He said. They nodded.

After they packed Mikan was running around her room like a spaz. "I'm not going! I can't! I don't want to die!" She cried.

Hotaru shoot her and dragged her to dinner. That night Mikan couldn't sleep, so she went to Hotaru's. "Hotaru. I'm scarred about tomorrow!" She cried. Hotaru nodded. And shoot her. "Thanks!" Mikan said and skipped bakc to her room.

The next day Mikan was early for class. "How come we didn't go yestarday like Narumi said we would? He said after our class we would be we didn't?" Mikan asked. "He said he had somethings he needed to work on. I think he was lying. He's a lazy teacher." Hotaru answered. Mikan already tried to hug Hotaru and greeted everyone.

Just then Narumi came in. "You all got you're backpacks?" He asked. Then all nodded. "Let's go then!" He started to dance while people followed. Yoichi was standing outside of the class waiting until he saw Mikan and ran up to her. She picked him up. "Yo Yo-chan." Mikan smiled. She grabbed his backpack and threw it at Natsume. "He's you're kid, you have to carry his things." Mikan stated. People stared at them from what Mikan said. "No! Not like that! He watches over him, so..." Mikan trailed off and sweat dropped. "Baka." Yoichi said with a smirk.

As they got to the middle of the Forest it was starting to darken. Mikan got scarred at the others were excited. "Finnaly! We can see if the student Kitsume Momoki was really out here!" Anna said with sparkling eyes.

"Alright class! We're going to play hide-and-go-scare!" Narumi said. "Get into groups!" Narumi said.

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yu, Yoichi, Anna, Nonoko, Surmire and Hotaru got into a group.

They started off and started to walk towards a cliff. As they got there, they saw a patch of Black Roses.

Mikan ran towards them and saw a braclet with a gold 'A' on it. "It's very pretty. Maybe it was Kitsume's?!" Anna said. Yu looked at it. "Cool. Let's put it bakc and leave. We could get lost. It's almost 10." Yu said. Hotaru started to walk away with Sumire, Yu, Anna, Natsume, and Nonoko following. "Come on."

Yoichi ran to them. Koko smiled. "I'll put it back!" He said with a smile. Mikan dropped her bag by the floweres, and while Koko 'put' the braclet bakc, he really slipped it in Mikan's backpack.

Koko threw her bag at her, and Ruka caught it.

They started to walk until the wind started to blow. The clouds darknened, and a green cloud started to form. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Permy asked. "Maybe the weather alice guy is sick? And this is a side affect?" Nonoko asked scared.

Thunder clashed.

BOOM!

"Kya!" Anna screamed. The wind picked up and thrunder hit the ground near their feet. They started to run around and duck and cover. They ran different ways, but knocked into each other later. After the storm, Mikan said she would follow. And here we are -

Mikan was running through the Northern Forest with her friends behind her. "Are you sure? I think we pasted this place before." Yu asked. It was 10 o'clock as night, and the gang was lost. "Mikan you baka. I knew I should have been the leader." Nastume said with a glare. Yes, Mikan, Yu, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Koko, and Yoichi were lost together at night, on the night before Halloween.

"Baka." Hotaru said shooting Mikan with her baka gun. Mikan flew into a tree, and fell on her ankel. "OW! Hotaru, I fell on my ankel. I can't move it!" Mikan cried. Suddenly all the boys asked to carry her, and all getting flaming glares from the fire-caster. Mikan sweat dropped and asked Ruka if he could, since the rest backed out becuase of Natsume. Ruka blushed, and nodded. But Natsume grabbed Mikan before Ruka could and carried her bridel-style. "N-Natsume!" Mikan said as she pushed him off of her. She fell, he fell. Everone laughed. Ruka helded Mikan up, and she leaned on him as she limped the rest of the way.

Natsume glared at Mikan and Ruka, so Hotaru said they would share her on their way there. "What do you think that was?" Mikan asked from Natsume's back. "What, what was?" Koko asked. "That green cloud." Mikan answered. "Probably the curse of Kitsume!" Anna and Nonoko said in a ghoulish voice. "KYA!" Mikan screamed burying her face in Natsume's shoulder. This made his blush, but it was too dark to see. "Stop saying that! It's just someone using their alice right?!" Mikan asked scarred. Just then a skin crawling filled the air. "IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA, PLEASE TELL ME THAT ONE ONE OF YOU GUYS!" Mikan cried. Just then a green smoke covered the gang. Mikan screamed. Hotaru flashed her camera. Anna and Nonoko bumped into each other. Natsume and Ruka called out for Mikan but she wasn't answering. When the cloud disappeared Mikan and Koko were no wher eot be seen. "MIKAN!" The left over boys yelled, except for Natsume. "KOKO!" The girls except for Hotaru yelled.

Wtih Mikan -

Mikan was sitting on the ground wiht Koko next to her. "Where are we?" She asked. They were in front of the rose patch on the cliff. "WHY ARE WE HERE?!" Mikan asked. Koko sweated. "Alright! I stole the braclet and put it in you're backapck!" Koko said and grabbed the braclet out of her pack. I placed it back in the spot and sighed. Suddenly Hotaru and Yu popped out of the bushes with a camera. "Happy Halloween!" They all yelled as everyone popped up. "What?" Koko and Mikan screamed. "We played a prank on you. Yu made the green cloud and laugh." Ruka said a little sad about pranking Mikan. "Then how did we get here?" Mikan asked. "Simple. As Yu made the clouds, I froze you with my time freezer, and Natsume carried you over here." Notaru explained. "WHAT ABOUT MIKAN'S LEG?!" Koko asked. "I meant to hit her with my baka gun. I didn't think I would hurt it. But it worked well forout plan." Hotaru stated. Mikan looked over at the patch of roses to see they were gone. "And the roses?" She asked. "Fake. The braclet was Narumi's which I took." Sumire stated proudly.

Mikan looked down at the ground. "So it was all a trap?" Mikan asked. They smiled and nodded. Koko felt the same way. Mikan looked over to see they was at the edge of the cliff now. "Wait, did the cliff get shorter?" She asked. "No. Yu made it look longer." Natsume explained. "Why did you play such a prank?" Koko asked. "It's Halloween. Narumi thought of it. He thought you could have fun on this Halloween trip." Anna smiled. Mikan's bangs covered her eyes. "Is this funny to you?" She asked suddenly. "Oh course! It was blast planing this out!" Nonoko smiled. Hotaru looked at Mikan. "Don't get me wrong Mikan, but this is for all the rabbits you still owe me." Hotaru said with a poker face. Mikan stood upa nd looked at the bottom of the cliff. "Ne Hotaru, want to hear my Halloween thanks?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Mikan turned back to the others. Smiling her usual smile. "I've spent a long time here at Alice Academy, and I have to say... IT SUCKS!" Mikan yelled. "Ever since I got here, I've been teased, hurt and most of all been a push over! I'M SICK OF IT! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT YOU'RE DAMN MONEY FOR ONCE!" Mikan yelled and jumped off the cliff. "MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs.

The wind blew. A girl wearing a cloak sat on the metal gates of a grave yard. Her hood from the cloak was down, showing brunette hair flowing gentally with the wind. Her hair was down flying freely. Her eyes were chocolate colored orbs. In her hand was was holding a blakc rose. Standing on the ground next to her was a girl with a black cloak on with her hood up. But though her hod you could see raven black locks, with emotionless violet eyes. She was also holding a black rose. They stared into the moonlight and the clouds covered the glowing orb. As the moon disappeared into the dark clouds, so did the girls.

After that night the whole class never talked. Hotaru seemed the usual, but everyone else had an emotional break down. Narumi didn't dance around in class, Anna and Nonoko barly talked. Koko didn't say people's thoughts out loud. Sumire destroyed the fan club. Natsume and Ruka didn't come to class. Hotaru stood up. It was the DAY of Halloween. She walked over to the door and opened it. A person in a cloak walked in. Her hood was on so you couldn't see her face. Just at the time Narumi, Natsume, and Ruka walked in. They blinked at her. The girl pulled her hood down showing her brunette hair and her chocolate orbs. Sme smiled as everyone was about to have a heart attack. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Hotaru and Mikan said together.

* * *

Okay. Thank you for reading this. Now, I know the whole beginning and kinda ending paraghah - The one about the cloaked girls, well you see I was just writng when I made it up, and I was like 'WOW! That would be great for a halloween begining. So yeah. And yes. The whole Mikan killing herslef. Well Hotaru and Mikan thought it up, and was playing a prank on the whole class. So yeah. I brought the little cloak thing into attion. So I hope you like it. R&R please. Happy Halloween.


End file.
